The present invention relates to tape recorders and more particularly to a cartridge or cassette-type tape transport for recorders which utilize magnetic tape cartridges, especially ANSI-type cartridge which contains quarter-inch wide magnetic tape.
Large-capacity magnetic tape cartridges or cassettes have fairly recently been developed for data processing and storage operations. Such cartridges include a supply and takeup reel and an elastomeric band riding over a plurality of idlers or rollers. A driven pinch wheel contained within the cartridge engages the band and the tape. The cartridge permits bi-directional and/or intermittent operation through a single driven member engaging the pinch wheel. Such a cartridge and available drive systems simplify the use of magnetic tape in the recording system. Problems and delays heretofore associated with mounting of separate reels and threading the tape through the transport and record/playback stations are eliminated. The design of the recorder may be simplified. However, problems have been experienced with the proper loading, locating and locking of such cartridges in the data recorders. Compensation for irregularities in the cartridge internal drive system may not be obtained.
An example of a cartridge-loading tape recorder adapted for the quarter-inch tape ANSI-type cartridge may be found in commonly-owned U.S. application Ser. No. 861,942, entitled CARTRIDGE-LOADING TAPE RECORDER, filed on Dec. 19, 1977. The recorder disclosed therein includes three spaced point-locating bearing members which define a reference plane relative to a recording head. A motor and drive capstan are mounted on a sliding plate. The capstan is biased into engagement with the tape by a nonuniform force coil spring. Provision is made for pushing the cartridge forward slightly and up slightly to properly position and lock the cartridge against the bearing members. An over-center door mechanism engages the rear of the cartridge and biases the cartridge forwardly into position. The means for shifting the cartridge slightly up and forwardly includes a plurality of spring-biased locator arms activated upon closure of the door mechanism.
Another example of a recorder for tape cartridges may be found in U.S. Pat. No. 3,976,262, entitled MAGNETIC TAPE CARTRIDGE RECORDER HAVING RELEASABLE CARTRIDGE CATCH ARRANGEMENT AND NON-RESONANT TYPE DRIVE and issued on Oct. 24, 1976 to Kennedy. The recorder disclosed therein includes guides or tracks for receipt of a cartridge and a catch mechanism to lock the cartridge in position. A driven wheel in the cartridge is engaged by a drive wheel which in turn is coupled to a drive motor through a resilient connection. The drive wheel is supported on a resiliently-mounted bearing and a spring urges the bearing and drive wheel into engagement with the tape cartridge driven wheel. The drive motor is mounted in the recorder remote from the drive wheel and is coupled thereto through beveled wheels.